


National Kissing Day | Tony Stark x Reader |

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, International Kissing Day, Kissing, Tonys such a troublemaker, love him!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4168887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Repost from dA for National Kissing Day and an error I can correct that was bugging the shit out of me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	National Kissing Day | Tony Stark x Reader |

"Jarvis, tell (Name) I want to see her." Tony said as he spun around in his wheely chair.

"Miss (Name) is currently in a meeting, sir."

"I don't care. Say it's an emergency."

Within a few minutes you were up in Tony's office.

"This had better be good Tony-"

"Gimmie a kiss."

You deadpanned, "Really? This is what you interrupted my meeting for?"

"Yeah. Anyway, kiss time!"

"No." You crossed your arms and went back to your meeting.

xXx

"Jarvis, tell (Name) I've got lunch in here for her."

"Sir, she is still annoyed about this morning."

"Come on, she loves lunch with me."

A few minutes later you were back in Tony's office. You crossed your arms again and stood at the door.

"What?"

"I've got lunch. It's your favorite."

"No."

"Why?"

"I know what you're really up to Tony. No."

"Come on! Just lunch with my beloved is all I want!"

"I've never heard more bullshit come out of your mouth. The answer is no."

"Babe!"

You walked out of his office and Tony groaned.

One way or another he was getting that kiss.

xXx

Tony attempted many more times to get a kiss. Ambushing you when you left your office, trying to sneak one in the mail room, even walking straight into another meeting of yours and demanding one.

To all of which he received a no. (And a slap on the face for a couple.)

He sat on his chair in his office. It was almost quitting time and he wanted his kiss. He twirled around in the chair and and thought of how the hell he was going to steal the kiss from you.

While he deepened himself in thought he didn't notice you open the door. You walked forward and stopped his spinning, looking into his eyes.

"You know damn good and well I wasn't going to give you your stupid kiss at work."

"But whyyy?"

"Because it's unprofessional and improper. I don't care how long we've been married."

Tony pouted and you sat on his desk, "And why couldn't you wait until we got home?"

"Because we have a toddler who is stuck like glue to her father and a preteen that is constantly in trouble!"

You chuckled, "Honey, you can always get a kiss at home, even with Roxanne holding onto you as tight as she can and Peter being his usual mischievous self."

Tony smiled, "Well can I get one now before we go home?"

You smiled back, "Only because it's National Kissing Day."

He stood up and cupped your face, leaning in and softly pressing his lips to yours. You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him closer to you, making him chuckle.

"Looks like somebody needed more kisses too."

You shushed him and kissed him again, "I know it's hectic at home, but I do love you a lot and I love your kisses. Just when it's appropriate, alright?"

Tony gave you a half smile and kissed you again, "Deal. But I say we have a second honeymoon soon."

You snorted and playfully smacked the back of his head, "We already had one, doofus. That's how our baby girl was conceived."

"Vasectomy first and then honeymoon?"

You smiled, "Only because you decided to snip your tip instead of tie me up."

"Woo!" Tony picked you up and ran down the the car, already planning everything.


End file.
